A manufacturing method for a micromechanical component and a micromechanical component are discussed in DE 10 2008 041 178 A1. To produce an electrical drive of the micromechanical component, at least a first etch stop layer, a first electrode material layer, a second etch stop layer and a second electrode material layer are to be deposited on a substrate.